Anillo de Flor
by Mokona33
Summary: Tal vez Makoto era el chico más perfecto que las chicas de Iwatobi pudiesen conocer, sin embargo, era el chico perfecto de Haruka porque… Cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas, acabarán por estarlo. Es su destino. [One-Shot] [MakoHaru] Por favor pasen a leer! uwu


Hola!:'D

Disculpen si no e actualizado pero ya saben, flojera y falta de imaginación:'v

Bueno antes que nada este fic participa al reto de "Semes Caguais" o " " o "YoSoyMH2O" no lo sé xD dedicado para mis semes favoritos; Mister Ortencio, MayChii, Carol y Pame ~ (De la única que recuerdo su nombre es de Andy xDD)

 **ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo desde una pc, te recomiendo que des click en las cuatro barritas de aquí arriba, esas que estan al lado de las tres "A" y que elijas una de las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Ahora si, disfruten su lectura.

* * *

A veces, cuando se es pequeño e inocente sueñas con casarte con un príncipe azul, por lo menos la mayor parte de las niñas piensan algo parecido. Sin embargo cuando creces y maduras te das cuenta que encontrar al "príncipe azul" es algo meramente imposible " _¿El hombre perfecto?_ _¿Dulce? ¿Amable? ¿Cuerpo perfecto? "_ A penas y tenías suerte en encontrar a alguien que te quisiera, a pesar de ser el hombre más horrible, pero si te quería y le querías ¿Qué importaba?

En todo caso, se podría decir que el hombre perfecto si existía y era Makoto Tachibana, también conocido como el ángel de Iwatobi.

Un joven castaño, de piel suave y tersa, ojos esmeraldas, un cuerpo envidiable y claro, una actitud encantadora.

Sin duda alguna Makoto era el joven más encantador y sexy que pudiese existir, oh eso creían todas las jovencitas de la preparatoria Iwatobi.

.

.

\- _Makoto-kun! ¿Cuál es la imagen de su futura esposa?_ – Dijo una joven de cabellera rubia.

.

\- _¡Oh sí! ¿Preferiría casarse con Yuki-chan o conmigo?_ – Alego otra jovencita de pequeña estatura.

.

.

Algunas de las chicas parloteaban sin vergüenza por lo que decían, aun estando frente a Tachibana, claro que para él no era de su agrado estar rodeado por "mujeres" tan desvergonzadas sin embargo él era un hombre que respetaba y no se permitiría tratar mal a una chica.

.

\- _Bueno…_ \- Suspiro pensando en su respuesta – _No lo sé, se los diré después ¿Si?_ – Giro su mirada en busca de su querido azabache, encontrando solo un asiento vació - _¿Eh?... ¿Han visto a Haru?_ – Pegunto al par de chicas que estaban frente suyo.

.

\- _¿Nanase-kun? Creo haberle visto salir –_

.

\- _SIP! El salió una vez que empezamos a hablar sobre el matrimonio!_ – Dicho esto, el castaño agradeció a las chicas y se despidió para ir en busca del chico amante del agua.

.

Conociéndole seguro se encontraba en la piscina pero una vez que llego ahí y vio que Haruka no se encontraba ahí, tuvo que preguntar si le habían visto y así le encontró de manera rápida en los jardines que se encontraban aun lado del club de atletismo, recostado en el verde pasto.

Nanase Haruka, era el nombre de su mejor amigo y amante, de piel pálida y suave, cabello azabache, ojos color zafiro y mirada estoica. Era completamente diferente al castaño, de eso no había duda.

.

\- _¿Qué haces aquí Haru-chan? –_ Pregunto, recostándose al lado de su amado chico.

- _Deja el "chan" –_ Ante aquella respuesta, el castaño simplemente rio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, apreciando el sonido del viento.

\- _Makoto…. –_ Susurro levemente mirando al oji esmeralda, aun recostado.

 _\- ¿Mmhh? –_ Dijo imitando la acción del azabache.

\- _Tú… ¿Tú quieres casarte con una chica? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -_ Giro su vista hacia el oji zafiro, encontrando la mirada celosa de Haruka. – _Yo no necesito una chica porque te tengo a ti "Haru-cha~" –_ Y una vez hubo dicho esto, acaricio la suave mejilla de su novio.

Aun después de haber dicho eso era claro que Nanase no estaba conformado y a Tachibana se le ocurrió algo "especial". Tomo una de aquellas florecillas blancas que había en el suelo, sujeto la mano del azabache y enredo aquella florecilla como si fuese un anillo, mirando los ojos confundidos del contrario, sonrio.

\- _¿Q-Qué haces? –_ Pregunto alzando su mano, apreciando aquella flor blanca enredada en su dedo anular.

\- _Si me fuese a casar sería contigo Haru, por eso, acepta este anillo –_ Sonrió acariciando el rostro del chico – _Al menos hasta que pueda comprar uno digo de ti._ –

Tal vez Makoto era el chico más perfecto que las chicas de Iwatobi pudiesen conocer, sin embargo, era el chico perfecto de Haruka porque… Cuando dos personas han sido creadas para estar juntas, acabarán por estarlo. Es su destino.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció? Bueno, si desean hacerme saber su opinión pueden hacerlo dejándome un hermoso comentario.

Chao!uwu


End file.
